The Wicked Monkey
by gilly boy
Summary: Based off of Hans Christian Andersen's "The Wicked Prince." We see Mojo all through his terrible life as dictator and watch him get humiliated in the end. One-shot


**A/N: Hello people of earth! I know I haven't done anything in a while but I hope that you enjoy this. See I got inspired to write this when I reading this big book of fairy tales (this one was originally called "The Wicked Prince") and thought that this described Mojo perfectly, sadly there will be no other characters from the show so no PPG. I will warn you that there will be some animal abuse on my part (I'm usually not a fan of animal abuse but when it comes to Mojo... sorry Mojo fans) and there is some religion involved so if you any of you are offended, sorry. In all honesty, the religion thing wasn't my idea, it was the fairy tale's. But I swear the ending will be some-what humorous. Enjoy!**

**P.S: It's kind of cross between the two Mojos but it mostly has the anime version.**

**Disclaimer: Mojo belongs to the creators of the PPG and the story line belongs to Hans Christian Andersen (the guy behind "The Little Mermaid", "The Princess and the Pea", and many others).**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a genius monkey, an evil genius to be more precise. His name was Mojo Jojo and he wanted to take over the world (and felt the need to over explain himself).

Of course he couldn't do that living in a zoo; then again he wouldn't be called a genius if he was unable to escape a zoo cage. Unfortunately, taking over the world required some serious cash that Mojo did not possess, nobody said that taking over the world would be easy (but when is it ever).

Now being the obvious villain that he is, Mojo robbed a few banks, museums, and stores; selling the items from the museum and stores on the black market. (Some things from the museum are worth more than what is in a bank.)

After collecting huge sums of money, Mojo built a factory, illegally. A factory that made giant robots, the defected ones he gave to the military and some of the defected ones had bombs installed within them.

Once he had made his army, Mojo attacked the city. The city was caught unprepared and defenseless, soon taken over. The people that did not get killed in the raid were put in a zoo for humans where they were humiliated by Mojo and other animals.

Taking over the city, that wasn't enough for Mojo; oh no, far from that. He continued to pillage the nearby cities to a point it could be called a small country; by then, the government caught whiff of Mojo attacking the state, which he already conquered at this point.

With the need to expand, Mojo attacked the country itself but this time he sent a little warning. For he was getting tired of hearing surprised screams and wanted a challenge (with a surprise attack, there is barely any resistance).

As soon as the government received the message, they took action, calling the military to send their best. They arrived on the battle field the week after. The air force sent bombers in first but the robots shot missiles at the bombs so they exploded in midair instead.

Next came the army, remember those defected robots? Well it turns out whenever Mojo was doing legal business; he would go under an analyses name so nobody knew that these had glitches. These defected robots were placed in the front line with the tanks behind them and soldiers in between the tanks.

Mojo knew that they'd use his failed creations sometime and came prepared. With just a push of a button, the robots that had bombs installed exploded, sending metal scraps flying. The tanks and soldiers were close enough to the explosion that the metal scraps cut them (deep), the soldiers singed from the fire.

With the army in shambles, Mojo moved on with the attack, but not before ordering the humans to surrender.

Of course human nature (or just nature itself) dictates that they protect what they own or think is rightfully theirs. So it's obvious the people refused to surrender. _People are such resilient creatures_, Mojo thought, _which will be their very downfall. Thus leading them to extinction and can then only is found in my special zoo for humans._

Rome wasn't conquered in a day and neither was the country, it took a month. When you have an endless supply of giant robots that could run for years, that's hard to beat.

As much as Mojo took pleasure with all that he has gained, he still wanted something but couldn't put a figure on what it was. Then he thought this something was the rest of the world. Even after conquering the other nations, with the world at his figure tips; the monkey thought to put statues of him everywhere. Especially in the human zoos, pointing down and mocking the leaders of the world in their special cage.

However, when Mojo tried to place a statue in a church; he would later find it vandalized with writing that read "God's might is greater than yours, Mojo."

That angered Mojo for he believed that he was greatest and set out to defeat God.

So he built a massive airship and attempted to reach above the clouds, keyword: attempted. God wasn't too pleased about Mojo and when he's not in a good mood there's, literally, a storm.

Lightning flashed in the dark clouds and Mojo, very foolishly, ignored the most obvious signs, rising higher and higher until lightning struck the airship. It tumbled through the air, crashing to earth and creating a scar in the ground. Before the airship crashed, Mojo put on a parachute and jumped out; unfortunately, the chute didn't realize until the last second and broke half his bones in the fall.

"Curses," he groaned.

After that incident, it's safe to say that the monkey went insane; of course Mojo was insane to begin with but still.

Mojo, trying to prove his might, built his robotic army several square miles. With an army that size, Mojo was certain of his victory. He was so certain that he broadcasted the war for the world to see; in other words, he broadcasted it to all the zoos.

Upon launching his attack, God sent down a swarm of wasps which were making a beeline towards Mojo, stinging him till one of his robots threw a net over him. However, one of the wasps got caught in the net with Mojo and so it crept up on him, stinger at the ready. With one fell swoop, the wasp plunged that stinger right into Mojo's big monkey behind.

"Aaaahooo!" he cried, jumping up and down like a maniac. It didn't stop there, the pain was so maddening that he began ripping his clothes off; at this point, everyone was laughing at him.

No longer was he the mighty dictator, instead he was the fool that tried to conquer God.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
